Wątek:EcstasyDarks/@comment-26176449-20140725135410
Ta Madzia znowu się do mnie przyczepiła. A nie chcę jej banować, bo pewnie uznasz to za niesłuszne. Ale ja już nie wytrzymuję z nią nerwowo. Przy okazji w ogóle jest zamieszanke na tym czacie. Zresztą zobacz sama Madzia.124 Ja jestem spokojna.. 2:13 Master Of Death and Darkness ta (troll) 2:13 Madzia.124 No tak ! xD 2:13 Master Of Death and Darkness omnomnomnom (troll) wontpien 2:14 Madzia.124 Hahahaha pff xD No a jednak jestem :P Yey ! Poszedł xD Witaj na czacie Creepypasta Wiki 2:14 Loki the Killer Lagi 2:15 Wyjca14 Madzia ja cię za ten ask zabiję... (derp) 2:15 Madzia.124 Haha Oluś spokojnie 2:15 Loki the Killer Ja ci dam poszedł 2:15 Wyjca14 XD 2:15 Loki the Killer (angry) 2:15 Madzia.124 Taaak ? No co mi zrobisz ? Hym..może banik ..za nic ? -,- Kane188 dołączył(a) na czat. 2:15 Loki the Killer Znowu sie przyczepilaś do mnie ? 2:16 Madzia.124 O_o 2:16 Loki the Killer Był ban bo nie toleruję chamstwa Kane188 opuścił(a) czat. 2:16 Madzia.124 Ohohohoh..taa 2:16 Master Of Death and Darkness gupia chamufka >:O 2:16 Madzia.124 >.< 2:16 Loki the Killer I co ty Kubie nagadalas na mnie ? 2:16 Master Of Death and Darkness (troll) 2:17 Madzia.124 Po co miałam mu coś nagadywać ? Nie jestem taka jebnieta jak ci sie wydaje. Nie pisz do mnie. Nie chce mieć z tobą kontaktu jakiegokolwiek..przesadziłeś ostatnio .. 2:17 Loki the Killer Że ja niby coś ci pisałem Loki the Killer wyrzucił(a) Madzia.124 z czatu. Madzia.124 dołączył(a) na czat. 2:17 Loki the Killer Za przekleństwo 2:18 Wyjca14 Loki spokojnie... 2:18 Madzia.124 (facepalm) Hahahahahaha omg XDD 2:18 Loki the Killer I jeszcze sie cieszysz Zaraz zrobię screenshota i pokaże Ed 2:19 Wyjca14 Loki spokojnie... 2:19 Master Of Death and Darkness ololz 2:19 Madzia.124 no to prosze bardzo.. 2:19 Loki the Killer Co ty tu wyrabiasz 2:19 Master Of Death and Darkness jakie dramy 2:19 Madzia.124 Ed wie co ja pisze. xD Więc idź idź 2:19 Loki the Killer Tak ? 2:19 Master Of Death and Darkness #OMUJBORZEWOBORZE 2:19 Loki the Killer Zgoda 2:20 Madzia.124 Tylko ebyś ty wiedział co pisałeś wczoraj..więc mam usprawiedliwienie xD No ale ok idź idź xD I świadków też mam.. 2:20 Wyjca14 Uspokójcie się... (facepalm) jak dzieci 2:20 Loki the Killer Że niby co wczoraj pisałem ? 2:20 Madzia.124 Olaa.. 2:20 Loki the Killer Weź już nie wymyslaj 2:21 Madzia.124 Sorry przed wczoraj ! TouchFly dołączył(a) na czat. 2:21 Master Of Death and Darkness lolz 2:21 Madzia.124 Właśnie.. 2:21 Master Of Death and Darkness kutnie 2:21 Madzia.124 Hej Touch ! Kane188 dołączył(a) na czat. 2:21 Master Of Death and Darkness jak w trudnyh sprafah 2:21 Psychofanka *Jane szyje kocyk dla Nowej* (derp) 2:21 Master Of Death and Darkness * Master Of Death and Darkness 2:21 Psychofanka hej 2:22 Wyjca14 ja idem se zrobić jakieś jedzonko za niedługo wracam' 2:22 Psychofanka ok 2:22 Madzia.124 Smacznego Oluś ^^ 2:22 Loki the Killer Smacznego :) Bo co ? Bo sie pytałem co sie stało ? To jest takie złe ? TouchFly opuścił(a) czat. Kane188 opuścił(a) czat. 2:23 Master Of Death and Darkness 2:23 Madzia.124 Taak pytałeś ? A to że no że płakałam to ty dowaliłeś Pewnie jesteś smutna dlatego że zerwałaś z Kuba i żałujesz tego ! To miało być ?!? 2:24 Master Of Death and Darkness o.o 2:24 Loki the Killer Bo na asku pisałaś 2:24 Master Of Death and Darkness O.o 2:24 Loki the Killer Nie będe na głos mówił 2:24 Madzia.124 Znowu wpie..czepiasz się w nieswoje sprawy ...a coś obiecałeś . Co zapomniałeś ? >.< Ahh szkoda mi czasu na pisanie taką osobą jak ty. Już wiem dlaczego Strange zerwała z tb no i moze dobrze zrobiła... Kane188 dołączył(a) na czat. 2:24 Master Of Death and Darkness O.O 2:24 Madzia.124 Pisałam ? No co niby ? 2:24 Loki the Killer To ja zerwalem I się odwal ode mnie 2:25 Madzia.124 Co pisałam ? 2:25 Psychofanka Magda? Kane188 opuścił(a) czat. 2:26 Madzia.124 To ty się odwal..nie wpie*****j sie w moje zycie. Pisze ci to ostatni raz i mam nadzieje że zrozumiesz..nie chce żebyś sie o wszystko czepiał tylko odwalił sie ...tak dużo chce ? Tak Psycho ? 2:26 Psychofanka Uważaj 2:26 Master Of Death and Darkness Czat Spraaaawyyyyyyy 2:26 Madzia.124 Psycho na co ? 2:27 Psychofanka Na tego dupka Pedator dołączył(a) na czat. 2:27 MatDieep XD 2:27 Madzia.124 Ok ;_; Dzięki ;_; xD 2:27 Pedator cześć ;_: 2:27 Madzia.124 Ale nie moze mi nic robić.. zrobić * Cześć 2:27 MatDieep Pedator zabiję cie (derp) 2:27 Master Of Death and Darkness lol 2:27 Pedator za co? (troll) 2:27 Master Of Death and Darkness xD 2:27 Wyjca14 (derp) 2:27 Madzia.124 Mat a ja ciebie zabije >.< 2:27 MatDieep Za Wyjcę... 2:27 Loki the Killer Psycho kogo nazywasz dupkiem ? 2:27 Pedator za to porno? 2:27 Master Of Death and Darkness * Master Of Death and Darkness 2:27 ThePROsiakTV (facepalm) 2:28 MatDieep Tak 2:28 Pedator (troll) 2:28 Master Of Death and Darkness jakie porno? xD\ 2:28 Pedator nikt ci nie kazał jej mówić 2:28 Madzia.124 Psycho cicho.. 2:28 Loki the Killer Psycho ! 2:28 Pedator sam chciałeś 2:28 Loki the Killer Do mnie to było ? 2:28 MatDieep Mam jej to powiedzieć? 2:28 Pedator o porno? 2:28 Madzia.124 Nie do ciebie odwal sie od niej ! 2:28 Pedator aż mi kciuk chodzi 2:28 Master Of Death and Darkness Ped jakie porno? 2:28 MatDieep (facepalm) 2:28 Pedator (troll) 2:28 Wyjca14 O co kurna chodzi? 2:28 Loki the Killer Psycjo do kogo był ten dupek ? 2:28 Pedator dowiesz się w swoim czasie o porno 2:29 MatDieep Pedator mam coś WSZYSTKIM powiedzieć ? (troll) 2:29 Master Of Death and Darkness "Psycjo" xD TouchFly dołączył(a) na czat. 2:29 Pedator to, że mnie kochasz? 2:29 MatDieep Hi Touch 2:29 Loki the Killer Psycho odpowiedz mi 2:29 Psychofanka Niewaga 2:29 Master Of Death and Darkness xDDD 2:29 Pedator XD 2:29 Loki the Killer Do mnie ? 2:29 Master Of Death and Darkness tag 2:29 Loki the Killer (angry) 2:29 Psychofanka nie 2:29 Pedator CO 2:29 TouchFly Heila 2:29 MatDieep (facepalm) Ty się jjeb nij 2:29 Loki the Killer A to spoko :) 2:29 Master Of Death and Darkness 2:29 Pedator dzisiaj mam powód bardzo mnie głowa boli. 2:29 Loki the Killer Mat, że kto ma się je...ąć ? 2:29 Master Of Death and Darkness do mnie to było psycho? 2:30 Wyjca14 (jackie) 2:30 MatDieep Pedator, do ciebie Loki nic nie mam 2:30 Pedator ale w sumie 2:30 Master Of Death and Darkness >:O 2:30 Pedator to nie masz dowodów na to porno. 2:30 Psychofanka Niewaga 2:30 Madzia.124 Xd 2:30 TouchFly Wbijcie tam: http://pl.butelka.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat 2:30 Master Of Death and Darkness czyli do mnie 2:30 MatDieep Nie tylko porno znalazłem w twoim komputerze (troll) 2:30 Master Of Death and Darkness >:O 2:30 TouchFly O co się kłócicie? 2:31 Master Of Death and Darkness >:O 2:31 Pedator no tak 2:31 Wyjca14 Nie no... F O C H 2:31 Master Of Death and Darkness >>>>>>>>>>>>>>:O 2:31 Wyjca14 ;-; 2:31 Madzia.124 Oluś.. 2:31 Pedator MOŻE MIALEM PORNO PASJANSA PAJONGA ;_; 2:31 Master Of Death and Darkness xD 2:31 Loki the Killer Psycho, ale czemu pisalaś to w trakcie jak kłóciłem sie z Madzią to pisalas o jakimś dupku ? 2:31 Master Of Death and Darkness LOL 2:31 Loki the Killer Odebralem, że mówisz to do mnie Psychofanka opuścił(a) czat. Psychofanka dołączył(a) na czat. 2:31 Psychofanka nie 2:31 Madzia.124 Hahahahahaha Psycho nie musis mu odpowiadać . 2:31 Loki the Killer Czuję się urażony 2:31 Madzia.124 musisz * 2:32 Master Of Death and Darkness nazwała mnie dupkiem >:O 2:32 Pedator bo nim jesteś XD 2:32 Loki the Killer A Madzia ucisz się wreszcie 2:32 Master Of Death and Darkness ty hóió 2:32 Pedator paździerzó 2:32 Loki the Killer Zgłaszam to Ed 2:32 Master Of Death and Darkness schabie z granulkami 2:32 Pedator ED* czeszesz się omledem Psychofanka opuścił(a) czat. 2:32 Master Of Death and Darkness no i co z tego? 2:33 Madzia.124 Ha ha ha xDD Mam sie uciszyć ? Bo ? Bo ty wtrącasz sie w kogoś życia a ja na czacie sobie pisać nie moge omg..żałosne to jest 2:33 Master Of Death and Darkness x A tu co napisała potem Master Of Death and Darknessnuuuudydyyyydydydydy2:43Sister PsychoHej2:44Master Of Death and Darknessheiżizashei2:45ZalgoGirlHej 2:45Madzia.124Zalgo !2:45Master Of Death and Darknessdawno cię coś nie było2:46Madzia.124Nie no xD2:47Master Of Death and DarknessEminem? rly?Witaj na czacie Creepypasta Wiki 2:47Wyjca14złe okno zamknełam ;-;2:47Master Of Death and Darknessuuuu2:47Madzia.124O nie ;_; Spadam Nerka A z tobą Loki jeszcze nie skończyłam !2:47Master Of Death and DarknessxD lolz2:47Loki the KillerTo idź2:47Master Of Death and Darknessczat spraaaaawyyyyyEminemSlimMarshall dołączył(a) na czat. 2:47Master Of Death and Darknessale z waszej kłótni BK2:47Loki the KillerWeź sie lecz dziewczynoSorki, ale naprawdeOna już przeginaYo Zalgo2:48Master Of Death and Darknesslol